Twilight
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles Swan is a... different girl. Her pills, dark past, and crazed mind lead you to believe as much. But when vampires enter her life YET AGAIN, the universe seems to just be pushing for her to snap. Can Edward stop this breakdown? Will Jasper encourage it? Will Butch Black reveal his secret that everyone already knows from his name? Read and review!
1. Forks

"I'll be fine girls." I repeated for the thousandth time to my sisters.

"You say that-" Bunny started.

"But your going to be away from us for four years!" Robin finished, wrapping me in another fierce hug.

Bunny, age twenty-three and my legal guardian (But still my blood sister) and Robin, age twenty-two, were going to some fancy college in London so they could make something out of themselves.

They had begged me to come with me, multiple times, but I had denied their pleads. I knew that if I tagged along, I would be too much of a distraction for both of them.

Bunny had a tendency to worry excessively about every possible outcome of every situation I was in around her, causing her to have anxiety attacks.

Robin was way too protective over me and followed me around every where. I blamed this on my unfortunate ability of obtaining a major injury from tripping over a blade of grass.

"I'll come and visit you." I promised, trying to put the good byes to an end.

A few more minutes and I would miss my flight. Unfortunately, Bunny started crying- again.

"We can't leave you all alone!" She wailed, throwing her arms around me.

Seeing her like this made me want to join them in London even more, but it would be better this way.

"I won't be alone." I reminded her, gently prying her limbs off of me, "Uncle Charlie is fully capable of taking care of me. Besides, who knows what the high school's in London are like? I would be a pariah."

"You've been studying your vocab." Bunny sniffed approvingly, smoothing my blonde locks.

She and Robin each placed a swift kiss on my cheeks.

"I love you Bubbles." They chorused.

"Love you too." I responded, offering them a farewell smile before climbing onto the plane.

I sat down in my seat, relieved to finally be able to let my anguish show.

I didn't want to leave Georgia. I loved the sunny summers and springs and the few friends I had been able to make during my time here.

If not for my high pitched giggles and babbling, I'd like to think I would have had a larger circle of friends, but I couldn't stop my already developed habits.

Forks would be rainy and gloomy twenty-four/seven and if I thought friends were hard to make in Atlanta... Everyone there had grown up with each other, so I would be about as unwelcome as a skunk at a picnic.

I sighed in defeat, I had made my decision and I would have to live with it. No matter how painful the aftermath.

I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes, not wanting to think about Forks any longer. Why waste time dreading the inevitable when you could take a cat nap instead?

I drifted back into consciousness just in time to hear the pilot speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our descent. In preparation for landing, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to pick up any remaining cups and glasses. We appreciate your business and hope to see you fly with us again real soon."

I stretched and, five minutes later, exited the plane. I wasn't surprised to see Charlie and his police cruiser already putting my bags in the trunk.

I skipped over to him, my face breaking out into an easy smile.

Uncle Charlie was one of my favorite relatives, mainly because he didn't get too involved- just enough so you knew he cared.

He gave me an awkward one armed hug when I approached him, "Hey Bubs."

I wrinkled my nose at the nickname, but didn't complain.

"Hey Uncle Charlie!" I greeted brightly and we both climbed into the car.

"How are your sisters?" He asked as we drove out of the airport.

I shrugged, "Pretty good. They miss you, though. How's Billy been?"

Billy Black was an old man that lived down on the reservation near Forks. He had been kind and friendly every time I came over to visit. He was also Charlie's best friend.

"He's in a wheel chair now." He mumbled, a note of sadness tinging his voice.

"Oh that's too bad." I said in earnest.

And that was pretty much it for conversation.

Charlie was naturally a quiet man, and I had too much on my mind to provide my usual endless chatter.

So, in order to keep it from being awkward, I turned the radio up, not really paying attention to what music was playing.

I looked out the window, grimacing as I saw the green coming into view. Everything was green in the Olympic Peninsula, and even more so in Forks.

I sighed quietly, keeping my eyes on my lap so as not to depress myself.

The 'Welcome to Forks' sign came way too quickly for my liking and the second I entered the town's limits I felt trapped.

So begins my life in Forks, Washington.

**AN; I never see any PPG/Twilight stories so I decided to attempt to make one. Hope this chapter didn't suck too badly. Review!**


	2. The Swan Residence

As Charlie pulled into the driveway I smiled, despite my borderline misery.

I had always loved this house. Mostly because every time I came here I would have a blast. The one thing I didn't like about it was-

"Bubbles!" Aunt Renee exclaimed, clinging to me the second I exited the car.

Renee and Charlie had lost a child when she was only one year old. Bella had died when the same year that I was born, so Renee had treated me like her baby every time I came over.

"Hey Aunt Renee!" I chirped, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my aunt, but she was just way too eccentric for me to enjoy spending a lot of time with her.

That and she smothered _everybody._

She started kissing my cheeks and forehead fervently, holding me with so much force I couldn't get oxygen into my lungs.

She let go when she realized I was literally suffocating.

She gave a little laugh, "It's so good to see you baby! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." I said, trying to straighten my now rumpled clothes.

I was telling the truth too. It was nice to see Renee every once in a while, but I knew after about a week I would be loathing having to see her every day.

"Guess what I did last month!" She sang as she guided me into the house.

I let a small smile touch my lips, this was going to be good.

"What?" I asked, preparing to stifle my laughter.

"She got a job at the hospital." Charlie informed me, walking into the house with my bags.

"Charlie!" Renee whined, "I wanted to tell her!"

My eyes were bugging out of my head. Renee was being trusted with people's lives? Who in their right mind would let this hare-brained woman work in such a dire atmosphere?!

"I'm their new cashier in the gift shop!" She said proudly and I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"That's great!" I cheered and she beamed.

"I know! But the hours are awful. I barely get any sleep." She complained.

I fought a grin when I saw Charlie roll his eyes.

"Well maybe if you would stop picking up for Charlene..." He trailed off, regretting his words as soon as Renee glared at him.

"I have to! That poor girl doesn't have time to work with all the studying she has to do!" Renee said, indignant on this 'Charlene's' behalf.

"You know you just like seeing Dr. Cullen!" Charlie called, walking up the steps with my bags in his arms.

I giggled before asking, "Who's Dr. Cullen?"

Renee sighed dreamily, "Oh, Bubbles. He's only the hottest doctor on the planet."

"Ahem!" Charlie coughed loudly from the top of the steps.

She shook her head with an amused smile on her face, "Relax, hon. I said _doctor _not _man._"

He puffed out his chest proudly, "Now that's better."

I watched the exchange in awe. They were polar opposites, yet I couldn't imagine a more perfect couple.

I yawned, jet lagged, "Well, I'm gonna head upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh wait!" Renee called, snapping her fingers as she remembered something.

"What is it?" I asked, pausing at the foot of the stairs.

"School tomorrow, be ready at nine." She ordered, her eager look contrasting with her attempt at sounding firm.

"Yes ma'am." I said, jogging up the steps.

Once they were out of sight, I heard Renee squeal.

"She called me ma'am!"

I shook my head as I entered the room that I would be staying in.

My luggage was on the bed and I decided to unpack before I called it a night.

I had brought all of my jeans and long sleeved shirts, along with a few pairs of shorts and tank tops in hope that there would be a few sunny days during my time here.

I had even packed a swim suit, which, I realize now, was unnecessary. It was early fall and the cold was already biting at my cheeks.

I attempted to shake off the funk the weather was putting me in, but when I stopped moping about the gloomy skies I started thinking about school tomorrow.

I had always made above average grades, but I wasn't exactly a social butterfly. Especially since I had skipped a grade.

I finished putting away my things and crawled under the covers and tried not to let the constant pitter-patter of the rain bother me.

I eventually fell asleep, my dreams full of dreary clouds and cruel Juniors.


	3. Staring

I woke up to the sound of an alarm lock beeping.

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, trying to muffle the noise.

After about a minute of listening to the still somewhat loud noise I gave an irritated huff before sitting up.

I switched off the alarm and yawned loudly before standing up.

As I remembered where I was and why I was having to get up so early, I was tempted to lay back down and take a sick day.

I shook off the thought. I might as well get the first day awkwardness over with sooner rather than later.

I took a quick shower, the familiar scent of my vanilla shampoo slightly calming my nerves, threw on a pair of tight blue jeans and a long light blue shirt along with a thick white rain coat, and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning baby." Renee chirped, sipping on a cup of hot tea- she despised coffee.

"Morning." I monotoned, still rather tired.

She laughed quietly, "Still not a morning person?"

I shook my head mutely as I pored myself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios.

"How's you sleep?" Renee asked, chipper as ever.

Another thing that annoyed me about Renee was the fact that she was always as hyper as the energizer bunny at daybreak.

"Fine." I said flatly.

I started shoveling cereal into my mouth, hoping that this would end her attempts at conversation.

Like that was going to happen.

"When you're finished eating, brush your teeth, put on your shoes, and meet me outside. I've got a surprise for you!" She sang, putting her cup in the sink.

I nodded, wandering if the surprise would be that it had actually stopped raining. A clap of thunder put an end to that theory and I decided that her surprise would be something that I would hate.

Like her driving me to school.

I shuddered at the thought of the humiliation that spectacle would bring.

I trudged up the steps and did as she ordered before taking my own sweet time walking out the front door into the harsh downpour.

"Bubbles! Surprise!" Renee exclaimed, motioning to a huge blue truck.

I felt my jaw drop and my heart skip a beat.

I loved it, to my intense surprise.

Mostly because, thanks to this old thing, I wouldn't have to face being dropped off by the police cruiser or by Renee's bug. It wasn't a bad car, but I knew that when we get there, she would either want pictures or to escort me inside.

"Thanks Renee! It's amazing!" I said, giving her a huge hug.

I mentally cringed when I heard her sniffling.

"Just tell me if you don't like the kids here, and I'll home school you, okay?" She sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Sure, sure." I said soothingly.

I'd have to remember not to complain about _anything_ in the school.

She continued to cry and crush me against her until, finally I decided to put the affection and emotion to a stop. It was just too early.

"Well, I better go so I'm not late." I said, pushing her away.

I climbed into the driver's side before Renee guilted me into letting her drive me.

"Bye baby!" She squealed as I drove down the driveway.

I waved, already relieved to have escaped her coddling.

I arrived at the school, which looked more like a collection of small brick buildings, around fifteen minutes later.

I parked, relieved that the other cars here seemed to be equally run down as mine.

I entered the office first, growing weary when I got bug eyed stares all the way there.

"Can I help you darling?" A woman with thick glasses and an over-sized T-shirt asked, without looking up for her book.

"Um, I Bubbles Swan. Could I get my schedule please?" I asked, frowning when I saw her gape at me like everyone else.

Were new students really that rare?

"S-sure hon. Here you go. Oh! And have this paper signed by all of your teachers and bring it back here after school, okay?"

I nodded offering her a polite smile, "Okay, thank you."

"Not a problem, good luck!"

I smiled at her one last time before walking out of the office, studying the map of the school she had handed me.

The bell rang before I could make it to History, which was just my luck. It was even more embarrassing when the teacher ignored my presence completely except for one quick comment.

"Not a very good first impression, newbie."

Newbie? I was tempted to demand whether her maturity level was suitable for a teacher or not. The only thing that made me hold my tongue was everyone in the classroom boring holes into me with there stares.

The bell signaled the end of class and I then realized I hadn't listened to a single thing the bratty teacher had said.

I made a mental note to pay more attention in my next class.

"You're Bubbles Swan, right?"

I looked up from my schedule and the school map to see a boy-next-door cute blonde boy with a round face and friendly smile.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked, mimicking his open look.

"Mike. Mike Believe. Do you need help finding your next class?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

I nodded gratefully, "Yes, thank you! This school is so confusing."

He led me to Algebra, chatting eagerly about how cool the people here were and other random things I was too distracted to really pay attention too.

"Here we are." He said cheerfully, "What class do you have next?"

"Um," I mumbled, trying to remember, "French with Ms. Renoir, I think."

If his smile got any bigger it would of been frightening, "That's my next one too! I'll see you there Bubbles."

"Bye!" I replied, walking into the Algebra classroom.

At least I had successfully made one friend today.

I gave my slip to the teacher to sign and he pointed me to a desk in the back of the room, next to a pretty girl with wild brown curls.

She started talking to me along with a girl in front of her- I was pretty sure their names were Princess and Angela.

My next few classes were pretty repetitive. Mike and Princess followed me around and there would always be one or two new people brave enough to introduce their selves.

Yep, everything was going much better than I had expected. Until lunch, that was.

I sat down with Mike and the rest of his gang, which consisted of the two girls from Algebra and at least a dozen others.

Most of the conversation was centered around how I was liking Forks and why I had moved. I was worried that I was rambling when I realized I had been talking for more than six minutes, but every single person at the table was hanging on to my every word.

I finished the revised and shortened story and, eventually the talk of the table was about Lauren and her horrific date with a pore Freshman named Jeff.

In the middle of her tale, I felt myself gawking at table in the far corner.

"Who are _they?_" I asked Princess quietly.

She glanced at the table, although she probably already knew who I was talking about from the awed tone of my voice.

"The Cullens and the Hales." She tried to say it offhandedly, but her glazed over eyes gave away her amazement with the group.

I looked at the five of them, trying to keep my jaw from dropping. They were all... beautiful. Inhumanly so. Each of their flawless faces were alike but still shockingly different.

The shortest girl had pixie cut black hair and small delicate features that made me lose my breath when she smiled. The other girl was tall with red hair and truly impressive curves. The blonde boy had one armed wrapped around the little girl's waist and they seemed to be lost in each other's gaze. The muscular boy with dark brown hair had his arm around the red head's shoulder's and she seemed to be studiously ignoring him. The last boy had bronze hair and a slightly wistful expression as he watched the two couples on either side of him.

"Oh?" I said, pressing for more information.

She wasn't about to miss out on an opportunity to gossip.

"Yeah, they live with Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They're the Boomer Hale- that's the blonde- and Blossom Hale, the red head."

Princess said Blossom's name rather bitterly, no doubt threatened by her overwhelming looks.

She continued, "The Cullens are the Hale's cousins. They live with Dr. Carlisle too. The other girl is Buttercup, or BC Cullen, the big one is Mitch Cullen, and... Edward Cullen is the one you're staring at."

I flushed and looked at the ground, trying to hide my humiliation when Edward looked up and met my gaze.

Princess giggled at my reaction, "Well, I don't blame you. But don't get your hopes up- he doesn't seem to be interested in girls in high school. Or girls at all. I think he's gay."

The burly one called Mitch suddenly let out a booming laugh.

I looked back up and met Edward's eyes again. He was looking at me with a mixture of expectancy and confusion.

I looked quickly away.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Angela suddenly said and everyone at the table was now gaping at me again.

I feigned an innocent look, "Who?"

Princess rolled her eyes and muttered something about him probably liking my shoes.

The rest of the conversation at lunch was centered on the subject of Edward's sexuality. I started getting suspicious that the Hale's and Cullen's could here, for they couldn't stop snickering. No, that was impossible, they were on the other side of the room.

When I finally dared to sneak a peek at him over my shoulder, I caught him muttering urgently to the other four, glancing at me occasionally.

My relief at already of finding friends melted instantly. Did I do something wrong?

**AN; Grrr, sorry if this story sucks! The idea came over me when I watched the last movie- and cried for two days straight (don't judge me, it was sad). Hope its at least tolerable. Review and let me know what you think! **


	4. Dark Eyes

I entered biology with Mike by my side. He waved when I went to the teacher's desk and went to sit next to a girl with braces and a bad perm.

"Right, Bubbles. Go sit next to... Mr. Cullen." Mr. Varner ordered, pointing me to the only open seat in the room.

I nodded my thanks and went to sit by Edward- who was glaring so hatefully at me you would of thought we were lifelong enemies.

I flinched and tripped over my own feet, barely catching myself before I fell.

I sat next to him, careful to not make the mistake of meeting his eyes again.

He leaned away from me and balled his hands into tight fists. Oh god, what did I do?

Had I offended him in some way? Not likely considering I hadn't said one word to him.

"I'm Bubbles Swan." I greeted, trying to find the source of his abrupt passionate hatred.

He simply nodded and scooted further away from me.

I huffed, not about to let his fowl attitude ruin my day.

"No need to be rude." I muttered, pursing my lips.

He fluidly picked up his books and slid out of the classroom with one final harsh glance at me.

I watched him go with a mixture of confusion and hurt. I quickly shook it off. Maybe he was just a bad person.

After class was over, Mike approached me and we started walking to (ugh) gym.

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? I've never seen him act like that." Mike said suddenly and I had the sinking feeling of hurt hit me again.

Seeing my expression, Mike shrugged, "Don't let him get to you. He's just a weird guy."

That made me feel a tad better, but not much.

"Right, weird." I sighed and went to the gym teacher so she could sign my pass.

She gave me my uniform and sent me away to play a painful game of basketball.

Before the one hour period was over, I had managed to scrape my hands, get hit in the head, and take two teammates down with me in one of my falls.

My cheeks were bright red as I rushed out of the gymnasium to avoid my angry team's fury.

I started walking to the office to turn in my slip, and felt the intense urge to slip right back out of the door when I entered.

Edward Cullen was talking to Ms. Cope urgently. He was begging her to change his schedule. He wanted to move his biology to class from sixth hour to any other one.

His nostrils suddenly started flaring and he excused himself before all but running out of the door.

For the first time today, my face was bone white instead of red.

"Oh hello Bubbles!" Ms. Cope chirped, "How as your first day?"

I passed her the slip and lied, "Fine."

She didn't notice the shaking in my voice, "Oh that's good honey. Well, I hope to see you here tomorrow. Good bye Ms. Swan!"

I gave a halfheartedly wave and robotically exited the room, all but running to the safety of my truck.

When I got home, I was still too shocked to answer Charlie's gruff question about how school went. I guess I was lucky that Renee was at work, she wouldn't have left me alone without an interrogation.

After locking myself in my room and sitting on my bed motionlessly for a good two hours, my sense returned to me.

And that was when I started struggling not to cry.

"Who is he to- to judge me so quickly?" I muttered, digging my fingernails into my palms as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

Great, now I was talking to myself. A few more days in this town and I would start seeing things and hear voices in my head.

I took deep calming breaths and pulled out my homework. Maybe I focused really hard on that, I would stop thinking about the glare Edward had given me.

After about twenty minutes of doodling on the page, I crumpled it up, realizing I had been drawing several sets of dark eyes.

I growled, how the heck was I supposed to get any work done if I couldn't get that jerk out of my head.

Music. I should just lay down and listen to some music.

I pulled my ear-buds out and attached them to my I-pod, blaring the device to its full volume.

I almost screamed in frustration when the song I had put on started singing about 'dark eyes'.

"Sleep." I decided, "I'll take a little nap."

That was the first night I had a nightmare about Edward Cullen.


	5. Childish

_I was running. _

_Not jogging, like I usually did every morning where I would feel the sun on my face and the faint burn in my legs in lungs. _

_No, this run was pumped full of adrenaline, panic, and an intense amount of fear. I was too afraid to even look back at what I could possibly be running from. _

_After a few minutes of fleeing I, predictably, tripped on a tree root and hit my head on a rock. I cried out in pain and clamped my hands over the gash on my forehead. _

_The creature I had been running from suddenly appeared in front of me, dropping into a low crouch. _

_I shrieked and tried to back away from it, but it stopped me by gripping my forearms with two iron like- hands? _

_I took a close look at the monster and saw that it was no other than Edward Cullen. I dropped my hands to the ground in surprise and his gaze went to my forehead. _

_I saw him lick his lips and then he placed two fingers on the blood. He brought those fingers to his mouth and sucked the red substance off his skin. _

_My mouth formed a little 'o' of horror when I saw his eyes turn red. He snarled at me and the last thing I felt were two fangs piercing my jugular._

I woke up with a gasp, perspiration covering my body. I looked around the room, eyes wide, and made sure the closet door was shut before I got up.

I tip-toed over to my desk drawer and pulled out my little 'just in case' night light.

I plugged it in and let out a sigh of relief when the room was illuminated by the little bulb.

I laid back down and shut my eyes, reminding myself to stop watching that dang Vampire Diaries show.

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

The next day was better- and worse.

Worse because I had had the nightmare again and I was extremely jumpy.

It was better because Edward didn't come to school at all.

I couldn't help but feel that I was the reason behind his absence. No, it had to be another thing that I wasn't aware of. There was no possible way that he would ditch school because of a stranger. Right?

I thought back to the look of loathing he had given me. Never mind, it was entirely possible, probable even... and that just made me feel worse.

Over the next few days of his continuous absenteeism, I started beginning to like the school and people in it.

Angela and I were fast friends, her shy and quiet demeanor mixing well with my sweet and talkative one.

Mike was easily my second favorite. He was always smiling and cheering people up with his easygoing yet cheerful attitude.

Princess was okay, but I had a suspicion that she had been gossiping about me behind my back. Other than that, she was nice enough.

Lauren was... a different story. She ignored me completely and anytime I would talk she would sneer start filing her nails. It doesn't bother me enough for me to feel the need to confront her, so I pretend she doesn't exist.

My classes were all easy, boringly so. With the exception of gym, which was plain old torture.

Mike had been nice enough to dedicate himself to sticking to my side when it came to partnering up for tennis. And they said chivalry was dead. Of coarse a sweetie like Mike would be the exception.

My dreams were still filled with the monster my subconscious had made out of Edward Cullen, which sucked.

Especially when Renee started fretting over the dark circles that started accumulating under my eyes due to the stress the nightmares were causing.

I convinced her that it was just the rain that was keeping me up, and she immediately tried to demand that we move to Florida.

I talked her out of it, reminding her of the job at the hospital she loved so much.

Two weeks after Edward stopped coming to Forks High, I was standing in the lunch line with Mike and Ang.

I glanced back at the Cullen and Hale's table out of habit and dropped my tray. There were five chairs filled.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Mike asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I could feel a certain someone's stare burning a hole in me as I kept my eyes on my shoes.

"Um, I'll be right back." I whispered and speed walked out of the cafeteria without another word.

I stopped in the empty hall way, close to hyperventilation. I leaned against the wall, trying to calm down.

Everything was going to be fine. Edward would probably just ignore me, I just had to not talk to him if I didn't want to see that look again.

Right, just relax. It's all gonna be okay.

After another round of calming breaths I went back into the lunch room.

"What happened?" Ang asked me.

I shrugged, offering her a little smile, "I thought I left one of my books in the bathroom."

She shrugged too and we went to sit with our group of friends.

The bell rang much too soon and I felt my confidence quickly dwindling the closer I got to the biology room.

Edward was already in his seat, staring out the window.

I felt the color drain from my face as I sat down next to him. Flashes of the nightmare took over my train of thought.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." A voice like velvet said softly, making me jump.

I reluctantly turned to him and stuttered, "H-hey, I'm Bubbles Swan."

He gave me a polite smile, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last Monday."

So now he was trying to be civil? Fine by me, I didn't want to go out of my way to be mean.

"That's alright, sorry I said you were rude." I said, sheepishly.

His lips curved into a crooked smile, "It's fine, I wasn't exactly on my best behavior."

I scoffed, "I'll say. You'd think I killed your cat from the looks you were giving me."

I covered my mouth, shocked that I had actually said it, but Edward surprised me by laughing.

"Well your blunt." He noted.

I bristled, "And your bipolar from the looks of it."

He smiled again and looked like he was struggling not to laugh.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I don't believe I was fond of Edward. Nope, not at all.

"How old are you exactly?" He asked suddenly, "No offense, but most Juniors aren't so... childish? For lack of a better word."

I gasped, and glared at him, "Childish? _Excuse me?!_ I wouldn't have been able to skip a grade if I was _childish!_"

He looked pointedly at the rainbows I had doodled on the cover of my notebook, "Exhibit A."

I flushed and flipped the book over, "Lot's of high-schoolers doodle!"

"Yes, but do they call it _doodling_?" He asked, looking highly amused.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Well, who cares what other people call it?! For someone who can look so evil, you sure can be annoying."

"Evil?" He questioned, raising one of his eyebrows.

I nodded with a slight giggle, "I thought you were going to spontaneously sprout a pair of fangs and try to eat me."

Mr. Varner entered the room then and started the lesson.

After a minute of tuning in in out of a really, _really _boring lecture, I felt someone tap my hand with the eraser on a pencil.

I glanced at Edward and he smoothly slid a piece of paper on my notes.

_You look bored._

I rolled my eyes and hurriedly wrote my response;

_Passing notes in class? And you called me childish._

_It's not like you were paying attention anyway, and I've already studied this._

_So? Shouldn't you be ignoring me? Or glaring at me as you run out of the room?_

He sighed;

_You're not going to let that go are you?_

_Nope. It was kind of terrifying._

_How scary could I have been, honestly?_

_Reoccurring__ nightmares scary._

He frowned as he wrote;

_I apologize for frightening you. Do you think you could ever forgive me?_

He stared into my blue eyes with a look so earnest and pleading it took my breath away. But I wasn't about to let his looks get him off the hook.

_I'll think about it._

He broke out into a crooked smile again and directed his attention back to the front of the room.

I followed his example, still not quite able to concentrate. I was too bewildered by Edward's drastic mood swing to think of anything but him.

Ugh, it couldn't be healthy to be so utterly _aware_ of someone.


	6. Butch

After I escaped from the gymnasium, with a newly forming black eye and sprained thumb, I practically skipped out of the school.

I was way happier than expected now that I knew for sure Edward didn't hate me.

Mike picked up on my euphoria.

"What's got you all smiley?" He asked, wearing a smile of his own.

I shrugged, still not quite able to banish the light from my eyes, "It was just a really good day."

Before he could question me further, Princess showed up and claimed our attention.

"Everyone's saying there's going to be a dance in two weeks!" She squeaked excitedly.

I started jumping up and down, "Oh my gosh! Really? That sounds amazing!"

I wasn't very good at dancing, but that doesn't't mean I don't love doing it.

Princess shared my enthusiasm, "I know right! And it's girl's choice, which is going to make it that much more fun! Who are you going to ask, Bubbles?"

I frowned. The finding a date part to the whole dance ordeal was always a dilemma.

No one ever asked me, and when it was girl's choice, I was way too nervous to ask anybody.

"I don't know yet." I finally stated when I realized they were waiting for my response eagerly.

Princess rolled her eyes and threw a seductive look at Mike as she began talking again. No mystery to who she would be asking

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I chirped, heading towards my truck.

They waved farewell and I faintly heard Mike offer to drive Princess home. They would make a cute couple.

I approached the driver side and was about to unlock the door, when I felt someone standing behind me.

I tensed up and tried to remember if I put a can of mase in my purse or not.

Before I could figure it out, I felt someone breathing on the back of my neck and I was paralyzed with fright.

"Boo." A deep voiced whispered as an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me off the ground.

I screamed so loudly my truck's windows started quivering and every head in the parking lot turned to look in my direction.

I was quickly freed and I whirled around to face my laughing attacker.

All fear melted away instantly as I recognized the mountain of a man.

"Butch!" I hissed sharply, "You scared me half to death!"

He smiled widely and I felt my anger wash away at the familiar sight of it.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, giggling, "I missed you so much!"

He placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek before he set me down, "I missed you too, Sugar."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Back when I was a kid, you couldn't catch me without some form of sweet in my hand or on my face. Of course Butch would be the one to constantly remind of the addiction.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, "Had a half day at my school and thought it was about time I come visit you."

I scowled at him, "And you didn't think to wait til I got home?"

He shuddered, "You know I love Renee and everything but..."

I held up a hand, "Understood. How'd you get all the way down here anyway?"

He grinned, "I finished the Rabbit."

My jaw dropped, "No way."

He stepped to the side a little bit and for the first time in two years I saw the car we spent so much time working on. Well, the car that he worked on while I tried to not mess anything up.

"It's awesome, Butch!" I exclaimed, admiring the vehicle.

He suddenly smiled mischeviously, "Look at the hood."

I raised an eyebrow at him before walking to check it out. There was a perfect imprint of my forehead dented into it.

"My first concussion." I recalled with a laugh.

"I still don't get how you slipped on_dried_ paint." He sighed, shaking his head.

I scowled at him. This had been an argument almost every time I came over. I say the paint was wet, he says he wouldn't be that irresponsible.

Instead of going into that fight, I said in a falsely sweet voice, "Gee, Butch. Don't you think your a little young to be driving?"

I was shockingly dissapointed when he smiled in response.

"Two years older than you, Sugar. Shouldn't you be respecting your elders?" He questioned, making a huge effort to sound stern.

I scoffed, "Please. I've watched you eat a mud pie. I don't think it's possible for me to respect you."

His smile turned evil, "You dared me to and don't forget what you had to do that same night."

I blushed bright red, "You swore you would never bring that up!"

"I also swore I wouldn't look." He pointed out.

I gasped, "You didn't!"

His smile widened, "Was that temporary tattoo on your hip a heart or-"

I cut him off, yelling, "I can't believe you! You are such a pervert, Butch Black!"

He chuckled, infuriating me further, "Chill out, Sugar. I only caught a glimpse."

"Pervert." I muttered again, throwing the door to my truck open and climbing in.

"Don't be like that, common, I'm sorry." Butch said as I revved up the engine.

I stuck my tongue at him before pulling out of my parking space.

"I'll come see you this weekend!" He called before I was out of earshot.

If he even dared he'd be greeted with a door slamming in his face. Or a shotgun pointed at his heart.

"Jerk." I hissed as I felt embarresed tears roll down my cheeks.

My vision was blurry as I tried to focus on the road, which couldn't be safe. I wiped at my eyes with my sleeve and before I could concentrate back on driving, I heard a loud honk that made me reflexively swerve to the left.

Right into a tree.

I shrieked as my truck collided with the trunk of the oak and one of the branches shattered the windshield. The airbag popped out a second after that, slapping my face hard enough to make me black out.

I blamed Butch.


	7. No Filter

"Bubbles, baby?" I heard Renee sob, causing my eyes to shoot open.

"Hey now," I started, taking her hand, "Why are you crying?"

She looked at me with wide bloodshot eyes before giving another gut retching cry and throwing herself onto my lap.

I winced at the contact and the quick flash of pain woke me up completely. I took in my surroundings and in a second or two I had gathered that I was in the hospital. That, and the back of my head was pounding more and more waves of agony through my nerves by the second.

"Oww." I groaned, swallowing nausea.

Renee abruptly got off of me, a protective yet helpless glint in her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

"Mrs. Swan, perhaps you should wait with your husband until Bubbles' medication takes effect." A placating and smooth voice suggested.

Renee nodded, giving me one last kiss on my forehead before she left the room.

I examined the doctor who had spoken and I thought for sure that my clumsiness had caused my demise this time.

That was before the aching reminded me that a pain this surreal could only take place in life.

He just looked so... he looked like an angel. I then remembered the conversation I had with Renee when I first arrived.

"You must be Dr. Cullen." I concluded, "Please tell me I don't have another concussion."

He smiled as he wrote something down on his clipboard, "No, no, but you did manage to hit your head on a shard of glass after the airbag hit you. It went in pretty deep and you lost a lot of blood."

I shuddered at the thought and was suddenly more than thankful that I had passed out before I could feel something that horrendous.

Me and my clumsy side had come to an understanding. I could tolerate falling, tripping, scrapes, little cuts, blunt force trauma, and sprains as long as I didn't get stabbed or break any bones.

"You're left wrist was also fractured, however you managed to pull that off is a mystery." Dr. Cullen informed me and I sighed.

So much for the agreement.

I attempted to sit up, failed, and glared murderously out the window.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked, mistaking my look of anger for one of pain.

I nodded drowsily, starting to feel the drugs take effect, "Just a little mad. You probably noticed from my extensive medical record, this happens a lot."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry to say that you have to be the unluckiest person I've met."

The sad thing was, it wasn't the first time I'd heard that from a doctor.

I looked at him curiously, "Are you related to Edward Cullen by any chance? Not that you look alike, but it's not a very common last name."

He jotted another tidbit down, "Yes I am, he's my nephew."

I nodded, "Well, he's kind of annoying."

He suddenly froze until an amused smile took overhis expression, "How so?"

I pursed my lips at the thought of his behavior, "First of all, he's a complete schizo. Before I even introduced myself, he acted like I ran over his foot or something. Then today he had the nerve to call me childish and he always treats me like I smell like bad tuna! Do I smell bad, Doc? Or is your nephew crazy? I think he's crazy because my ex said I smell like vanilla and roses. My ex was kind of a homicidal maniac though, so what do you think?"

He still wore an amused grin, "I think the nurses need to cut back a little bit on the pain killers."

I giggled, "You'd think I would've developed an immunity to them by now, but nope. Dr. Utonium, that was my old doctor back home, said that I had no filter when I'm on morphine. Well, I think I'm still pretty gaurded because I still haven't told you that I'm gonna be arrested for murder this weekend if I see Butch. Oopsie! You didn't hear that, so who found me in my truck anyway?"

"My schizophrenic nephew." He said as the door opened.

"Hey Edward." I sang with another giggle, "That's a weird name. You'd think that you would want to go by 'Eddie' or 'Edd' but those are pretty bad too. You're middle name must be awful if you chose Edward over it."

"Hello to you too." He said, his face strained.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He barked a laugh, "You're in a hospital bed and your asking about my wellbeing?"

I shrugged, "You look stressed. Oh, and do I smell bad?"

He gave me a wide eyed look and then glanced at his uncle, "Maybe you should hold off on giving her the hard drugs."

"No," I groaned, "My head still hurts."

Dr. Cullen furrowed his brow, "That's strange... I'll have to run some tests."

I pursed my lips, "I'm not leaving tonight, am I?"

Edward sighed, "I can't imagine this would be the longest amount of time you've spent in the ER."

I smiled a little ruefully, "Nope. That would be last year when I was thrown through window and I hit my head on a concrete wall. I was in a temporary coma for two weeks."

His eyes narrowed, "Thrown?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, let me feed you the story everyone else knows; I slipped and fell down a flight of stairs and then through a window. Darn my footing, I guess"

"Who the hell threw you? Who could?" Edward demanded.

I tsked him, "Mind your language. And it's a secret."

He gave me that petrifying look, "That's not an answer."

I mimed zipping my lips and that only seemed to piss him off further.

"Edward, go home and eat. Get a hold on yourself." Dr. Cullen said.

Edward nodded and ran out of the room.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy and the throbbing in my head fade away.

"I'm gonna take a nap." I told the doctor, snuggling into my pillow.

I was out before he responded.

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

It was quiet when I found myself coming back to consciousness. Way too quiet.

I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by darkness. The shadows danced around me, causing me to tense up.

I felt a presence in the room, someone who was staring at me as if waiting for my gaurd to go down.

"You're just paranoid." I told myself quietly.

It didn't help and I felt my panic rise when I realized I didn't have my nightlight to keep the everlasting blackness at bay.

I squeaked in fear when I heard the doorknob turn and the door slowly creak open.

"You're awake." A soft voice stated, his face shielded by the shadows.

I jumped off the bed and felt a scream start bubbling up my throat.

That was when the light turned on and I saw Edward standing by the door. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, too alleviated to be mad at him.

He looked at me with concern, "I forgot my coat... and I brought you something."

His hand slipped into his pocket and he held a little plug in out to me.

I glared at him, "Have you been stalking me?!"

He scoffed, "Don't be absurd. I just assumed a little girl with a maturity level as low as yours would need something to help her sleep. Or do you have a stuffed animal instead?"

No need to tell him about the purple octopus under my bed...

I crossed my arms, "That's ridiculous! I need nothing of the sort!"

His lips twitched, ""Then I'll just take this with me. Bye Bubbles."

He walked out the door with a jacket folded over his arm, but before the door could shut I called after him.

"Wait!"

He looked at me with an irritating smirk, "Yes?"

I kept my gaze on my feet as I held out my hand, "Give it here."

He chuckled, "What was that?"

I huffed, "Please, Edward!"

He set it in my palm, "Would you like me to read you a bedtime story as well?"

I growled at him menacingly, but he still appeared to be in high spirits.

"I'm not hearing a no." He taunted.

I balled my hands into fists, "Get. Out."

"Not even a kiss goodnight?" He teased.

I flushed bright red and stormed toward him. I shoved at him, growing angrier when he didn't budge an inch.

"Edward, if you do not leave in the next five seconds I'll-"

He cut me off, grabbing my shoulders roughly and pressing me up against a wall, "You'll what?"

"I'll scream!" I threatened as I saw his eyes turn an unsettling black.

He smiled malevolently, "You'll be long gone before anyone comes to the rescue."

I gave a blood curdling scream as I felt his teeth pierce the flesh on my neck.

I woke up panting, my body covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

Another nightmare. A nightmare worse than the one I'd had of him before.

I sat up and looked around the room, glad to find that it wasn't as dark as I thought it would be.

All thanks to a nightlight plugged into the outlet closest to me. The same one I'd seen in Edward's hand.


	8. The Truth

After two more days of lying in the hospital with Renee crying continuously and Charlie promising to get some better tires for my truck, I was at school.

And I was, unfortunately, the center of attention.

"I heard Edward Cullen carried her all the way to the hospital." I heard a girly voice sigh dreamily.

"I heard he was the one who caused her to crash."

"I heard he's stalking her."

"I heard she tried to run him over."

"I heard she was just trying to get his attention and that's why she crashed."

It was this constant 'I heard, I heard' nonsense that had me on the verge of tears by sixth period.

"Gossip getting to you?" Edward guessed when I sat next to him.

I nodded miserably, "I should of known better than to expect that people would let it go."

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and I immediately covered my face with my hair.

"Are you crying?" He asked, outright suprise coloring his tone.

I sniffled and said thickly, "No, that's stupid."

He gently placed a hand on my shoulder and I was instantly brought back to my newest nightmare.

Without thinking, I whirled around and slapped him across his shocked face. The whole classroom went so quiet you could of heard a pin drop. And then it was absolute pandemonium.

"I told you he was stalking her!"

"Damn, did you hear that smack? Little girl can hit!"

"Poor thing, she looks terrified!"

"Oh my god, is she crying?"

"What the hell did Cullen do to her?"

"We need to get him the hell away from her, like, now!"

"Is she okay?"

"I bet he was being a total perv!"

I gaped at Edward, "I am so sorry."

He gave me a confused look, "It's fine... excuse me."

He picked up his books and left without another word.

The second he was gone, I was surrounded by worried classmates.

"What did he do?" Princess asked.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked, taking my hand comfortingly.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Mike asked, flexing.

I shook my head, "I'm fine guys. Edward didn't do anything."

"Bull shit!" Mike announced at once.

"Is he making you lie for him? Is he stalking you? My God, did he rape you?" A girl I'd never talked to before questioned.

My jaw dropped, "No! I just freaked out a little bit, he didn't do anything."

Nobody believed me, but before they could interogate me further Mr. Varner walked in and ordered everyone to take their seats.

I'd never been more glad to see a teacher in my life.

The lesson was over far too early and I felt a sense of dread wash over me as the bell rang. I literally ran out of the room before anyone could get to me.

I was more than angry when someone had the nerve to grab my arm to stop me in the hall.

"For the last dang time he didn't do anything!" I hissed without bothering to glance at the offender.

"Bubbles." Edward said softly and I must of jumped a thousand feet in the air.

"Sorry about what happened in the classroom." I said, reluctantly meeting his tormented gaze.

"Can we talk?" He asked, "In private?"

I nodded and allowed him to pull me outside, to the parking lot.

"These nightmares," He started and I cringed, "what are they about?"

I bit my lip, "Unrealistic stuff that couldn't possibly happen."

"Like what?" He asked, his jaw clenching.

I scowled at him halfheartedly, "None of your business."

He looked at me pleadingly, "Please tell me."

We stood in the rain in silence before I gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but you can't laugh." I insisted and he nodded.

I nervously scratched my palms as I began, "The first one I had of you was in the woods. I was running... from you. I fell and hit my head and it started bleeeing. You caught me and put your fingers on my head and then you... licked them. Your eyes turn red and you bite me. That's when I wake up."

I looked up at Edward, expecting him to laugh and say something along the lines of 'you're clinically insane'. I felt my heart start racing when I saw him standing as still as a statue, eyes wild.

"And the next one?" He monotoned through unmoving lips.

I gulped, "I'm in the hospital and you walk in my room in the middle of tbe night. This one always seems real until the end, that's what makes it worse."

I took a deep breath before continuing, "You bring me a nightlight and there's a little more teasing until I try to push you out of the room. You grab my shoulders and push me against a wall. I threaten to scream and that's when... you bite me."

I started gnawing on my lip, waiting for him to talk.

"All this came from one look." He mused, smileing ruefully.

I laughed, "To be fair, it was a very frightening look."

His golden eyes looked into mine intensely, "Now I don't know what to do with you."

I tensed up, "You mean, I'm right? You're a-"

He cut me off, "Yes, you're right."

I felt my lip start trembling and my eyes fill with tears as a fear so overwhelming it seemed impossible sunk in.

And then I realized something and I laughed at myself.

"Gosh, my mind must be really screwed up. Another nightmare! Gee, and this one is so vivid! Okay, so let me guess what happens next." I giggled hysterically as Edward stared at me intently.

"You say something like, 'I'll have to keep you quiet.' I beg you to let me go, blah blah blah, and then you bite me. I'm not very creative." I sighed.

He leaned down until he was eye level with me, "I'm not going to bite you."

I scoffed, "Sure your not. That's what Brick said. Then again, his eyes were red and yours are yellowish. But yours change colors too. Maybe your the good kind of vampire. Is there even such a thing? Oh well, if there is you and all the Cullens and Hales fit into that category. Congratulations!"

"Who's Brick?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Silly dream Edward, that's a secret... that you would already know if this was a dream."

I trailed off, letting a terrified gasp out before I backing up several steps.

"Stay away from me!" I hissed, about to run.

He was mere centimeters infront of me in a matter of nanoseconds.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He promised softly, one of his ice cold hands going to stroke my cheek.

It was a gesture all too familiar for me and I let out a loud scream before turning to run into the building.

I didn't make it that far.

"Bubbles, calm down." He said, still using a cautious voice.

His hands were locked around my upper arms in a grip strong enough to keep me in place but not enough to hurt me.

"Please." I begged in a broken whisper, "Please let me go. I swear not to run. Just stop touching me."

He released me without another word.

I was still tensed to run, but I kept my word and stood rooted to the spot.

"I... I won't tell anyone." I promised, shaking profusely.

"I know." He said, "I need you to go home now."

I nodded, "Alright."

He gently turned me around so that I would meet his gaze, "We will talk about this. Soon."

I nodded again, frantically, "I understand that. Bye."

I sprinted around him and straight to my truck, knowing fully that I would have a breakdown by the time I reached the safety of my bedroom.


	9. Phone Calls

I was pacing back in forth in my room, replaying the scene in the parking lot over and over again in my mind.

Two hours of doing that left me both mentally and physically exhausted so I sat down and took several deep breaths. Why the heck couldn't I calm down?!

Oh yeah, my lab partner was a freaking vampire! Gah, that sounded like a name to a really bad sitcom, not a real life situation. Yet here I was.

Waiting for either my heart to give out or Edward to appear out of thin air and rip my throat out. I never thought I would wish for Brick's presence before now.

Feeling both terrified and hopeless, I picked up my cell and robotically dialed the number I always did when I felt down.

"What?!" A voice I didn't recognize snapped.

I jumped and stuttered out, "U-um, is Robin there?"

"Shit, give me the phone." I heard faintly and the last of my strength evaporated.

I broke down into tears and couldn't hold back the hiccuping sobs that escaped me.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" She demanded, instantly alert.

"Baby hurry up." The voice from earlier groaned.

"Get the fuck out, Justin!" She yelled and I heard a few words of protest, a scuffle, and then the slamming of a door.

"Sorry, sis. Now tell me who's ass I need to kick for making you cry." She growled.

I giggled, my eyes still producing a steady stream of tears, "You're in another country."

She snorted, "As if that would stop me. I'll hop on a plane right now if a boy touched you."

I rolled my eyes and wiped at my wet cheeks with my sleeve, "Don't be ridiculous, Robby. I just miss you and Bun."

I could just picture her glare, "Bull shit. Tell me what the fuck happened."

She was making an effort to keep her voice level, I could tell.

Knowing I couldn't tell her about Edward, I dug in my pockets until I found an old candy wrapper and started crinkling it up on the receiver.

" You're breaking up! I can barely hear you! I'll call you tomorrow!" I said, about to hang up.

"Oh no, Bubbles. Do not pull this shit on me! I swear to god if you hang up-" I cut her off by clicking the red button on the keypad.

I was going to get hell for that later, but oh well. I still head another call to make.

I dialed the only number I knew by heart and smiled brightly when I heard a familiar southern cadence on the line.

"Hello?" Peter mumbled, his voice cold and cautious.

"Hey Petey! It's Bubbles." I chirped, unable to stop the carefree smile that spread across my face when his tone brightened a great deal.

"Doll! I never thought you'd call! Hold up a sec and let me grab Char." He said and there was a milisecond of silence before I heard Charlotte speaking at a speed so quick I could barely understand her.

"BubblesdoyouknowhowworriedI'vebeen?AsolidyearandIdon'thearawordfromyou! Peter'sbeenannoyingmeonadailybases, insistingwesearchtheworldforyou! How-"

I cut her off, my eyes bugging out a bit, "Calm down, Char! It's only been a few weeks, not a year. And as for the whole Peter thing, you know he would find something else to annoy you with had I been sitting on the couch right now."

"You'll pay for that one, Doll!" I heard Peter shout and I could picture his grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Bite me, Cowboy."

"Only if you ask nicely." He chuckled and I giggled in response.

"So what made you finally decide to call?" Char asked and I bit my lip.

"What's going on, Doll?" Peter asked, his voice losing its playfullness.

"Guess what creatures I came across in this dreadful town?" I whispered taking in a ragged breath.

There was a long moment of silence before Peter let out a menacing growl.

"Dammit, Doll! We can't leave you alone for one second without some other vampires taking an interest in you!"

I sighed, "Magnet for trouble, remember?"

Charlotte hissed, "The fuck you at? I ain't about to let another obsessed leech take a chunk out of you!"

I flinched at the memory, "I'm staying with my aunt and uncle. I'm in-"

"Hello Bubbles." Edward said softly from right behind me.

I squealed and dropped my phone, icey terror running through my veins.

Once the fear subsided, I looked down at my cell, which now had a cracked screen that had gone black. It was broken.

And then I was pissed, too say the least.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! What kind of creep shows up in a teenage girl's room with no permission whatsoever! Are you mentally handicapped?!" I seethed, so angry my southern drawl started slipping out as I shoved at his chest.

He trapped my hands in his and scowled at me, "I said we would talk soon and I meant it."

He let me jerk out of his grasp and I huffed, "What is there to talk about? So I found out your families little secret, big whoop. I'm not gonna tell any humans."

No need to mention the vampires I had just clued in on my situation.

"How do you know about vampires?" He asked, ignoring my previous statement.

I decided to play dumb, "Oh, you know. All those Anne Rice novels were bound to have some effect on my frame of mind."

He wasn't buying it, "You're a terrible liar. Who's Brick?"

I shuddered delicately, "None of your business."

"I could make you tell me." He threatened.

I pursed my lips and stubbornly crossed my arms, "You could try."

He remained silent for a few moments before sighing, "Alright, then. Tell me how your shielding me."

I looked at him with confusion taking over my features, "Shielding you?"

A look of deep concentration came across his face as he closed his eyes.

"Nothing. It's like your mentally mute." He grumbled, frustrated.

Now I understood, "So you're some kind of mindreader, I'm guessing? Well, don't worry about not being able to hear me. From my experience, I seem to be immune to vamp gifts."

Charlotte had the ability to unlock memories from your past and show them to you or anyone else she wanted to. She had never been able to do it to me.

"Your experience?" He questioned.

I waved a hand airily, "Never mind that. Why aren't your eyes red? Are you wearing contacts or something?"

He shook his head, "Me and my family don't drink human blood. We live off a strict diet of animals."

That immediatly put my fear at ease and a strange surge of trust an admiration shoot through me.

"That's... kind of amazing." I said, not able to stop the smile that tugged on my lips.

I shook myself out of my daze and asked, "Why do you call them your family? I was under the impression that vampires that grouped together were called covens."

"Who kept you so well informed?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

I shrugged, "A couple vamps."

"That's strange." He stated, furrowing his brow.

I laughed without humor, "That's vampires. So why did you hate me so much when you first saw me?"

It felt good to talk about it, knowing I would get the answers I had been desperately wanting.

"Your smell." He answered simply.

That startled me, "But you're around humans every day. How do I smell any different?"

He brushed my hair behind my ear absentmindedly as he spoke, "You smell like all the good things you could possibly imagine multlied by ten. It was maddening to sit by you and restrain myself, but when you talked... the scent hit me so strongly it was like sticking a hot branding iron down my throat. Vanilla-"

"And roses." I finished with a bitter smile.

"Exactly." He sighed, "But... it was stronger, it... it's hard to explain."

"Just try." I implored, curiosity making me perk up.

He nodded, "Well... you know how everyone has a favorite flavor of ice cream?"

I nodded, finally able to understand what he was getting at.

He grinned fleetingly, "Sorry for the bad analogy. Perhaps I should of said heroine."

I chewed on my lip as I attempted to put two and two together, "So, you're saying I'm your favorite brand of heroine?"

He examined my face, clearly looking for any sign of revulsion on my face, before slowly nodding.

I giggled, to his immense suprise, "That's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard, but it's definitely strange. Maybe your vegetarian diet is getting to your head and making you delusional."

He scoffed, "Coming from the girl who thinks it's okay to slap a vampire, that's pretty rich."

I put my hands on my hips, "I said I was sorry twice! Let it go already."

He smiled and leaned toward me, placing a quick kiss on my forehead before darting to the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before he dissappeared.

I sighed as I shut the window, "Bye potentially bipolar predator who may or may not be addicted to heroine."

I heard a disembodied chuckle and I automatically flipped the lock.


	10. My Bad

Bubbles P.O.V.

After another tortuous morning of dragging myself out of bed, getting ready while semi conscious, and escaping Renee's loving clutches, I was outside. And someone was waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a smiling Edward.

"I'm here to drive you to school." He stated, "I understand friends sometimes ride together."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, really? 'Cause, I'm betting its your doubt in my driving skills."

He shrugged, "A little of that too."

I sighed, "Only because my truck needs a little work done."

I hopped into the passenger side of his Volvo and threw my bag in the back.

"It might be easier to get a new vehicle completely." Edward said airily, gliding into the driver's seat.

I bristled, "My truck's old, but she's a tough thing. She kept me alive, didn't she? I'd like to see those stupid little Italian sports cars do that."

There were no arguments there and Edward clearly realized this as he backed out of my driveway silently.

Bubbles- 1

Edward- 0

"So how is your family getting to school?" I asked, buckling in.

"They're taking Blossom's car. How a bright pink Cadillac seemed less attention grabbing than Buttercup's black jeep is still a mystery." He muttered a little bitterly.

I giggled, "Well, hey, if you're going to stand out anyway you might as well go all out with it."

He chuckled, "I suppose there is some logic to it. So, who were you talking to last night before I showed up?"

I nearly choked. Peter and Charlotte. I had completely forgotten. Oh no, they were probably tracking me down right now, worried sick.

"Oh god." I groaned, slamming my hands against my face.

"What is it?" He asked, a tinge of panic in his tone.

I ignored him. My phone was now broken and I couldn't use Edward's without him getting a hold of the number exclusively for me and a select other few beings.

"You owe me a phone." I told him, dead serious.

"I guess I do." He agreed.

I nodded, "I need it by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"If it's so important you can borrow mine-"

"No, no!" I insisted quickly, "I think it can wait."

That is, if they weren't going at light speeed and didn't know my exact location. Which they probably did by now. And as for the speed... you know what I'm getting at.

"Who was it?" He asked again, his voice taking on an icey quality that chilled me to the bone.

"None of your business." I said firmly, trying to resist the urge to allow my teeth to chatter.

"I think it is." He said, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Well just who the heck do you think you are?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

I was starting to worry about the wheel. Normally sturdy objects always looked so fragile in a vampire's hands. Sure enough- SNAP! The wheel had snapped off the car easier than a magnet on a fridge.

I gasped and widened my eyes as I realized this was very bad. I was in a car barreling down the road at at least a hundred miles an hour and the man supposed to be driving said car was frozen in some state of fury. Oh, and there was now no way to control the dang thing.

Conclusion; Death on impact for whatever we crash into for the human and the vampire walks away unscathed. I wasn't liking being the human in this situation.

"Edward." I said calmly.

Silence.

"Edward." I repeated a little louder.

"Yes?" His voice was practically a hiss.

A noise that had every survival instinct in my body wanting to cower against the seat in terror.

But I remained calm (somewhat), "You have to get us out of the car."

A few beats of silence, "That would be in your best interest."

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! My mind screamed. I took a deep, shaky breath and closed my eyes.

Okay, I was going to die. Probably in the next minute or so. And I deserved it for being stupid enough to get into a car with a bipolar vampire who I barely knew. My bad.

My bad?! That was all I could think? No movie montage style of my life going through my head, not even close. Just an uncaring, slightly inconsiderate 'my bad'.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked tensely.

"My bad." I answered, my eyes still shut.

A strangled noise that was almost a laugh passed through his lips, "How do you figure?"

I shrugged, still forcing my eyelids closed, "I know better than to trust vampires. It was my bad to get in a car a with one just because he claimed to be some sort of 'vegetarian'."

"Open your eyes." He ordered and I took another deep breath before complying.

My lips parted in suprise. We were at the school. The Volvo was nowhere in sight, yet here we stood, right by the entrance.

"That was out of line. Sorry." He apologized.

"Forget about it." I told him, before I got too angry and irritated to keep my voice at this low level.

"See you at lunch," He said before disappearing.

I don't think it's possible for a human to keep up with vamps, no matter how much they try.


	11. Sleep Deprivation Leads To Insanity

Bubbles P.O.V.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

Whenever I heard someone say that, I always got an overwhelming rush of annoyance.

Clocks didn't even sound like that! More like a mechanicle heart.

_Click click. Bum bum. Click click._

I rested my forehead on my desk as the trig teacher droned on.

_Bum bum. Click click. Bum bum. Click_-

"Head up, Swan." Ms. Demon-Spawn monotoned and my cranium jerked upward by sheer reflex.

Swan. The most beautiful bird in the world next to the peacock. But I wasn't a bird. I wasn't a swan. I was a Bubbles. And Bubbles was tired.

I nuzzled my face into the pillow I had turned my jacket into.

_Bum bum. Click click. Bum bum. RING!_

My sigh of relief quickly turned into a yawn as I stood up.

I grabbed my binder with noodle-y arms and stumbled out the door, bleary eyed.

Lunch, my growling stomach reminded me, Bubbles needs food.

I trudged through the double doors and went through the lunch line, not seeing anything that interested me.

Realizing nothing remotely edible was being served this afternoon, I approached the snack machine, selecting a bag of gummy bears.

Popping a red one in my mouth, I hunted for a place to sit.

I saw Mike and Princess sitting next to each other at the table I usually sat at, and suddenly found the idea of conversing with them as irritating as tick tock.

Then I saw the vampires in their usual circle, one member missing from their group. So there was one empty chair.

I walked over without hesitating, and plopped down in between Jasper and Blossom.

"Afternoon." I greeted, placing a green bear on my tongue.

"Edward's at home." Blossom informed me, blinking.

"My vision may not be supernaturally baffling, but I'm not blind." I told her, chewing.

"Then, do you need something?" She asked, scooting a bit away from me.

I nodded, a loose flop of my head, "Coffee. Lots and lots of java. But, I'll settle for some decent company to keep me awake."

Emmett chuckled, "Then you might want to try another table."

BC punched him in the arm, "Shut up, this could be fun."

I bit the head off a yellow gummy and propped my chin on my hand, "So have any of you ever ate a bear?"

Blossom choked on air and shot me a shocked look as Emmett laughed.

"Grizzlies are my favorite!"

I sucked on the decapitated lemony treat, "What do they taste like?"

"Ferociousness." Emmett grinned,"And rotten-"

"Bland." Jasper interrupted, "Like rice."

"-berries." Emmett finished lamely.

I thought about drinking liquefied rice and made a face.

BC nudged Jasper, "It's not awful."

He made a pinched face similar to the one I had made a moment ago and I giggled, swallowing an orange candy.

"What's so funny?" BC demanded and I shrugged.

"All of you." I got out between fits of laughter, "Acting like something your not. Striving to be creatures so utterly... Colorless. It's sad."

Jasper finally looked at me, a sense of understanding and bewilderment in his gaze.

"_Colorless_?" Blossom snorted, flipping her vibrant red hair.

"I've seen what human blood does for vampires." I smiled, eyes half lidded, "It makes them look alive. _Your_ all dead. On the inside too."

"_**Shut up**_!" Blossom snarled, inhumanly, as she stood up so quickly her chair was knocked to the floor.

"She's baiting you." Jasper said to her, not breaking eye contact with me, "Aren't you, Bubbles?"

My smile broadened, "You caught me. I was hoping one of you could knock me out so I could go home early."

"Your suicidal." He remarked, matter-of-fact-ly.

I shrugged, "Maybe I'm just confident in your self control."

He snorted, "After what happened with Edward this morning? I doubt it."

I gave him a wide-eyed look, "You seriously think that was enough to scare me off?"

Jasper's lip twitched, "I almost forgot that you were clinically insane."

At that, my smile dimmed.

"Dr. Cullen finally tell you about that? I never liked doctors. They're too clean. And apparently was too lenient on the doctor-patient-confidentiality thing."

"Edward found your pills." Blossom snapped, "Carlisle doesn't gossip!"

I groaned, "Ugh, I hate those things. Yellow to keep me mellow and from harming a fellow. Red to dim my head and keep the nightmares away from my bed. And green because doctors are mean and don't want to hear what I've seen."

"You've made a song. Charming." Blossom muttered.

I ignored, setting out a line of gummy bears, "I don't have my Normal Candy today, so I'll just have these. Normal's overrated anyway."

"Agreed." Jasper nodded, stealing a red, and puckering his lips at the taste, "Disgusting."

"Well, it's no tofu grizzly, but I like to think that these are cuter." I breathed, gnawing on the last one.

"Yeah," Jasper whispered, almost so quietly that I couldn't hear him, "Definitely cuter."

I looked up, a questioning light in my eyes, but found that all of the Cullens had exited the cafeteria.


	12. But Normalcy Leads To A Boring Bubbles

Bubbles P.O.V.

When I got home, Renee had had a napkin sitting out with three colorful tablets on it, and a glass of water by its side.

Under the glass, there was a note saying that she got called in to the hospital and that Charlie would be working late.

So it was just me and the Normal Candy.

I stared at it for a moment and then got on my knees so that me and the meds were eye level.

"Listen," I began, biting my lip, "I know you and I've never gotten along. Your honestly just too boring for my liking. And your attitude's contagious."

I weighed the three devils in my palm, not bothering to hide my contempt.

"Which would explain why I'm hesitant to touch you, let alone put you in my mouth."

I picked up the glass of water, "This is supposed to make you taste better. It doesn't. Your happy Bubbles' kryptonite. Adding water to you just turns you into acid dripping down my throat."

I frowned at the harmless facade the pills were pulling and seriously considered chucking them out the window.

So why didn't I?

That was one question I simply did not want to face. Ever.

"Alright liquid fire." I murmured, putting the monstrosities in my mouth, "Do your worst."

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

"Here's your phone." A familiar voice breathed, as my ear bud was pulled out gently.

I jumped, sitting up quickly as Edward placed the cell beside me.

"Thanks." I said, shooting a scowl at him, "And?"

"And I'm sorry." He said, looking properly guilty and pathetic.

I smiled, "Then I forgive you. Now get out, I have a phone call to make."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but then probably thought back to how badly he messed up earlier.

"I'm on speed dial one, so text me when your done." He said and I grinned.

"You can text?"

"I'm a man of many skills," He replied, sitting on the windowsill, "And texting is the saddest one of them all."

I giggled as he fell backwards, and then wondered, momentarily, if he had turned into a bat. If he had, could he pull a Wicked Witch and write my name in the night sky?

Shaking my head, I set down the cell and pulled out three orange containers.

After swallowing the bland pills with a generous helping of water, I picked the phone back up and dialed Peter's number.

The phone rang... and rang and rang and rang until a busy signal went off and I ended the call.

What the heck? They _always_ answered the phone, only three people ever called them; Me, their current victim(s), and the Major.

Whoever he was.

I bit my lip and tried again, tapping my fingers restlessly on my nightstand.

No answer.

Groaning in frustration, I slammed the phone down, crossing my arms.

What the freak was so important that they couldn't pick up the dang phone? I could be dead in a ditch right now! Or about to be murdered by the vampire that had caused me to break my phone in the first place!

Taking a deep breath, I told myself that it was probably nothing.

I was about to test Eddie's texting abilities when a heavy thud sounded at my window.

Huh?

The thump went off again and I hesitantly walked towards the source, deciding that if something wanted to take a chunk out of me, they wouldn't of knocked first.

I looked out the glass pane and my eyes narrowed dangerously. Ugh, _this guy._

"Sugar! Oh, Sugar! Let down your candy-coated hair!" Butch cried, throwing another pebble.

"Get off my lawn, jerk!" I ordered, throwing the window open.

He smirked, "But its Friday night! It's my job as your best friend to make sure you do something reckless!"

A smile played at the corners of my lips, "And if I say no?"

He flexed with menace, "I'm not above kidnapping. Or breaking and entering."

"Shocker." I said and looked at the ground below me, "Would it be more princess-y if I jumped, or would the front door be more appropriate, Romeo?"

He snorted, "Shut up. And we're in a hurry so just jump."

I blanched, "I was_ kidding_! Contrary to what everyone believes, I do_ not _have a death wish!"

"I'll catch you, just c'mon!" He urged, holding his arms out in front of him.

"In your dreams!" I laughed and started towards the hallway.

I walked down the stairs and out the front door, where Butch was impatiently waiting by the running Rabbit.

"'Bout time." He grumbled and rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going?"

His mood turned significantly brighter, "All good things come to those who wait."

I scoffed, "What is with you tonight? Are you going for Prince Charming in the school play this year?"

If so, we had to work on his attention grabbers. Throwing rocks at windows so hard the glass nearly breaks is a no. Radios are a yes.

He glowered at me, "Just get in the car, candy girl."

He slammed the door behind him when he plopped down in the driver's seat.

"That's more like it." I mumbled, ducking down into the passenger side.

Then the car drove me down the road that lead to uncertainty and danger.


	13. The Blue Lily

**Chapter 13: The Blue Lily**

Bubbles P.O.V.

Loud. Bright. Dark. Hot. _Crazy_.

The words echoed around in my head as Butch and I stepped into the only club in Forks; The Carnivorous Flower.

Before we had walked in the door, Butch had explained to me that this place was underground and a little on the illegal side.

Fun.

The illegal part didn't surprise me as much as when the bouncer let me and Butch in without a second glance.

When I asked him about it, he merely shrugged.

"He probably thinks your one of the dancers."

"Dancers?" I had questioned, and he just grinned.

I still had yet to see any dancers, so I hoped he was just messing with me.

In fact, I hadn't seen anything other than swaying bodies and pulsating lights. The night was turning more head-ache inducing than fun or reckless.

No, I take that back. 'Cause whatever that guy in the corner was snorting, I could tell that it was neither salt, nor legal. So, if the cops showed up, I'd develop a criminal record. Definitely risky.

Butch had also neglected to tell me that the place had a dress code.

So while everyone was decked out in skin tight either neon or Gothic gear, I was trapped in a baby blue t-shirt and white pants.

Sexy.

And the looks I was getting did not help make me feel anymore welcome.

But Butch seemed to be right at home. Scantily clad women were practically raping him on the dance floor.

"Do you want a drink?!" Butch yelled over the music as he freed himself from his fangirls.

I nodded, already feeling overheated.

He winked and disappeared into the crowd, leaving me alone. And I could guess that he wasn't planning on finding me again, after a willowy blonde chick forced her way under his arm.

Sighing, I pushed my way through the horde of party-goers, trying to find the exit with no such luck.

The only door I was able to find led to a room hazy with herb smelling fog and dim lighting.

There was only about twenty people in it and they were all circled around the stage in the middle of the floor, a red carpet leading from the stage to a door with a red sign above it.

Exit? Is that what it said? I couldn't make it out due to all the fog.

Seeing no other option other than hurling myself back into the chaos, I headed for the possible exit. Only to find that it was... not.

I squeaked as I saw a dozen half naked girls putting on outfits that didn't help cover them up in any sense.

"I am so sorry." I nearly, screeched, turning around hurriedly.

"It's the new girl!" I heard a dazed voice gasp, and my forearms were suddenly grabbed and I was pulled away from the door frame.

"Your late, Lilly!" A deep female voice barked, throwing a light pile of clothes- I think- in my arms, "Your going on in three minutes!"

My eyes widened, "Oh! No! I-I'm not- You couldn't _possibly_ think that I-!"

"She's in brain-lock!" The manly woman called out, "Violet, change her! Rose is almost done with her routine!"

"'Kay!" A voice full of pep chirped and then I felt a cool breeze against my front and back.

I was nude.

I screamed and rushed to cover myself, but the sight didn't seem to affect them at all.

"She's cute, but too shy." The boss lady concluded and my blush became more prominent.

The first person to see my body in years and she say's its _cute_. Ugh.

Violet quickly got me strapped into some clothes, but I still felt more bare than clothed.

"Blue Lilly is on!" A familiar voice called, "And I think she's a good luck charm; I've never gotten more tips!"

I turned my head to see who I could only guess was Rose and saw Buttercup Cullen in lingerie.

I stared at her and she returned the shocked stare, mouth agape.

"Lilly, go!" The boss yelled and then, "Mary Jane! Get her on stage!"

My frozen body was pushed out of the changing room and only when a roar of applause sounded did I snap out of it.

"Introducing the club's newest flower, The Blue Lilly!" A voice boomed through the clapping grew louder.

The chill of the room was making goose bumps pop up everywhere as a spotlight hit me.

The front door opened right before the techno music started and the light on me turned blue.

I looked helplessly at the ajar door and saw Butch staring at me, in utter shock.

And then he looked at the men surrounding the stage and his surprise quickly turned to fury.


	14. Anger

**Chapter 14: Anger**

Bubbles P.O.V.

Butch stomped towards me and yanked me off the stage, putting his jacket on my shoulders. **(AN; Like in every cliche movie ever. XD)**

"You're all fucking sick!" He snarled, practically spitting fire as I began shaking with unshed tears.

"Hey, now," A man- boy, really- who looked about fourteen slurred, appraising me, "I came for a show, let her dance."

A shout of approvals rose up and a tear spilled down my cheek.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!"

Butch punched the kid in the face, knocking him out cold.

The room went dead silent then and Butch ushered me out of the door and then into the car.

The only sounds while was me sniffling and Butch making a series of death threats to all the people involved.

"-and then I'll burn the place down to the fucking ground to make sure this shit doesn't happen ever again!"

Finishing his rant with a deep breath, Butch started the Rabbit and drove out of the parking lot.

Five minutes later, my fear had subsided completely and an intense embarrassment had replaced it.

I was wearing _lingerie_. And sitting next to an eighteen your old dude- who may be my best friend, but still. Awkward.

"I can't go home like this." I mumbled, hiding my face in my hands.

Butch's features hardened, "Okay. I'll... I'll take you over to the reservation and find you something to wear, okay?"

I nodded miserably, pulling his jacket tighter around me.

"Can you do me favor?" I asked, peeking at him through my fingers.

"...Sure?"

I fidgeted, "Can you just tell me your gay so I don't feel so weird?"

He laughed, and my hopes were extinguished. No homo BFF's for me. And I was so hoping we'd get prom dresses together.

The club had been fairly close to La Push, so we arrived at the border in less than three minutes.

Unfortunately, a shiny silver Volvo was on the side of the room, waiting for us.

"Oh no." I breathed at the same time Butch cursed.

"Oh fuck. Wait here."

He stopped the car and hopped out leaving his door open.

A chill found its way in and I shivered as it hit my legs.

I looked out the window and saw Edward shoving at a _really_ angry Butch.

How did they know each other?

I took a deep breath and willed my blush to fade as I stepped outside.

"I said to stay in the car!" Butch yelled at me.

I glared at him, crossing my arms, "And you expected me to listen?"

Butch ran a hand through his hair, and sighed, "Please, _please_ just go back to the car and let me deal with this."

I didn't move.

"What's going on, Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Buttercup had a vision of you wearing- stuff like that. I wanted to make sure you weren't whoring yourself off, but I apparently you are. And to _beasts _like him no less!" He growled, fury and disappointment practically oozing out of him.

"_Whoring myself off_?" I demanded, instead of sharing the fact that BC hadn't had a vision, but had partaken in my pubic humiliation, "How dare you?!"

His nostrils flared, "Well what am I supposed to think, Bubbles?!"

I balled my hands up into fists and jabbed him in the chest, "Your supposed to think that I'm not a _prostitute_! I don't accuse _you_ of _murder_ when you have blood on your clothes, but the second I wear something a little showy, I'm a _hooker_?!"

"A little?" He scoffed, giving me once over, "And when have you seen blood on my clothes?!"

A new vampire appeared and I felt my whole skin flush a brilliant red as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Jasper said in a placating tone that I didn't trust for a second.

Butch and Edward's tense postures slumped and I scowled at the fanger touching me.

"What are you doing to them?"

"Preventing them from killing you." Jasper answered, dryly.

"They're not going to _hurt_ me, we were just _talking_!" I shrieked at him.

"Edward may not of hurt you directly, but the dog was about to attck him and you were in between them. My _brother_ would've gotten you as far away from the situation as possible. Trust me when I say, being thrown by a vampire is bad enough, but the landin's fuckin' killer." Jasper explained, a light southern twang taking over his last sentence.

I bit my lip as I looked at Butch's and Edward's blank stares.

"So is your gift zombifying people's brains, or what?" I asked, finally.

His lips twitched, "I'll let you figure that one out on your own. You don't need all of the answers handed to you."

"I'm not _that_ curious." I informed him and he shrugged.

"You will be. See you tomorrow, pancake."

He disappeared into the woods, as I screamed after him.

"What's tomorrow?!" And what the _hell_ did pancake mean?

"The storm." I heard him answer and then he was gone.


End file.
